In recent years, there is known a video reproducing apparatus which reproduces a plurality of angle videos on a plurality of divided display areas in a screen of a display apparatus (TV) simultaneously with a recording device (DVD) having a plurality of recorded angle videos (multi-angle videos) taken from a plurality of different angles at which a taken object is taken (e.g., see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2001-223991